dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Death
The Red Death is the main antagonist of How to Train Your Dragon. Form The Red Death is a formidable dragon on the island which she and others of her kind consider home. Her appearance is similar to that of a Gronckle and possesses with six eyes (three on each side). This feature is shared with that of the deadly Nadder. Her tail is pegged with spikes, similar to that of a mace or chain ball. Her great wings allow her to take flight, despite her colossal size. Background Personality﻿ Unlike the other dragons, the Red Death appears to be truly evil and monstrous. She is the largest and most powerful dragon of all so she is able to easily overthrow and enslave the other dragons. The Red Death appears to be very ruthless and intolerant of failure as she eats other dragons that fail to bring back enough food. The Red Death appears to be untamable, unlike the other dragons. And it is unknown if it has any fear, being the largest and strongest. She is also extremly selfish as she didn't care about neither humans or other dragons. How to Train Your Dragon The Red Death first appears when Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid discover the Dragon's nest. After a Gronckle drops a tiny piece of fish to the Red Death, she emerges and devours the dragon. Then, the Red Death tries to eat Hiccup and his friends when she spots that Toothless has contributed nothing and has humans on his back, but they manage to escape. The Red Death then appears again when Stoick attacks the Dragon's nest. She attacks the vikings and destroys their ships in the process. Fortunately, Hiccup and his friends arrive and stall the Red Death while Stoick frees Toothless. Hiccup drives the Red Death into the clouds and conceals Toothless' form. Toothless fires several lightning blasts at the Red Death's wings but it doesn't harm the monster. Enraged, the Red Death shoots fire in all directions around her and manages to light Toothless' tail ablaze. Using as much time as they had left, Hiccup and Toothless lead the Red Death out of the clouds and allowed it to chase them until she attempted to fire a finishing blast. However, Toothless fired a lightning blast into its stomach and lit its insides ablaze. The dragon's wings are ripped apart, causing it to fall. In a resulting explosion, the Red Death is killed. Gallery Aaaaa.jpg Eeedeeee.jpg Kkkkkkkk.jpg Gggggggg.jpg|Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid escape the Red Death. Qqqqqq.jpg|The Red Death awaken. Gggggeeeeee.jpg Ggghhjuyytrdffghhjjt.jpg Bbvvggfffffd.jpg Fffffgtyuhg.jpg|The Red Death destroys a catapult. Nbbnhhggfrtyuujg.jpg|The Red Death burning all Vikings' ships. Imaghytdfrdsere.jpg Aaatcvbhjkklouytre e.jpg Cvvhhgtrrdsserre.jpg Mmmmmllkjhfdd.jpg 4322467gtye.jpg Vvvvccccccvg.jpg|The Red Death attack Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch. Bhjuytuuig.jpg Nnnnnn'kkjhhg.jpg Lllkjjuytreze.jpg Geertffddsert.jpg Imagecccffrresddf de ma .jpg Aaaaasdfgtrezasx.jpg|The Red Death almost kill Astrid and Stormfly. imhhhhhhhhhhffdr.jpg Vbbhhgggyyyhje.jpg 123454.jpg -111123345567age.jpg Bbvgffvbhh.jpg Anghjkuytrdfghhhh.jpg Ryker ssdfeees .jpg 345674432.jpg 1346753image.jpg Ikeazeate.jpg Eeeeeezzzzzaaaat.jpg Ghhbhnhgfertygv.jpg Iggghhffdetgt.jpg|The Red Death shooting fire in all directions. Izai e.jpg Gggddfcgrt .jpg Sffghjbvcftyrrf.jpg|The Red Death's eyes. Zai.jpg|Toothless shooting fire into the Red Death mouth. Ffhhjkiuuyyytfbvf.jpg|The Red Death's wings are ripped. Ttghhhfdd.jpg|The Red Death falls to her death. How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9880.jpg|The Red Death's death. Izatyer.jpg|A picture of the Red Death during the credits. iiiiiiiiiihytrreaaa.jpg Ssdhnbf.jpg Trivia * The Red Death is currently the only antagonist to be killed in the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. * The Red Death was the one who was responsible for the war between the Vikings and the Dragons in the Barbaric Archipelago. pl:Czerwona Śmierć Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Predators Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Females Category:Giants Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Those killed at the ending Category:Those destroyed Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Giant Animals Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains